Unnamed Jem'Hadar
The following is a list of unnamed Jem'Hadar. Jem'Hadar First This Jem'Hadar First was stationed on Cardassia Prime in 2375. His unit located Legate Damar, along with Elim Garak, and Kira Nerys and was ordered to execute them. Before he could do so, however, he was killed by Ekoor in retaliation for the destruction of Lakarian City. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar First was played by Christopher Halsted. Jem'Hadar Guard The Jem'Hadar Guard was one of two Jem'Hadar chasing the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar manages to shoot her in the back with a hand weapon. She falls into Sisko's arms, dead, just as the soldiers arrive. Sisko begins to fight and is overpowered by the Jem'Hadar. This was a part of a simulation exercise designed to determine how they would respond to an attempt by the Dominion to gain a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) :Played by Diaunté. Jem'Hadar Guard (Camp 371) This guard was stationed at Camp 371 in 2373, serving under an officer (see below). He discovered the crawlspace Garak was hiding in but could not see him. After a Breen prisoner killed the officer, the guard and Breen shot and vaporized each other. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar Guard was played by Don Fischer. Jem'Hadar Guard #2 (Camp 371) This Guard was stationed at Camp 371 in 2373, were Julian Bashir, General Martok and Garak were imprisoned. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar guard was played by Jim Palladino. Jem'Hadar Guard (Cardassia Prime) This guard was stationed at a Dominion barracks on Cardassia Prime in 2375. After Elim Garak infiltrated the barracks and planted a bomb, the guard stopped him before he could escape. Damar confronted the guard about his treatment of a Cardassian citizen. The guard trained his weapon at Damar, ordering him to surrender, but was shot and killed by Kira Nerys. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar guard was played by Paul S. Eckstein. Jem'Hadar Guard (Terok Nor) When the Dominion controlled Terok Nor in early 2374, this Jem'Hadar, along with a Bajoran security officer, guarded the quarters where Odo and the Female Changeling were staying. When Kira Nerys and Quark attempted to talk to Odo, the Jem'Hadar refused to let them in. The Bajoran officer urged them not to provoke his Dominion counterpart. ( ) :Played by Andrew Palmer. Jem'Hadar Guards (Terok Nor Security Office) These two Jem'Hadar were assigned to Terok Nor's security office when the station was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. They guarded Kira Nerys, Jake Sisko, Rom, and Leeta when they were arrested on order from Gul Dukat. When Quark and Tora Ziyal entered attempting to free the prisoners, the Jem'Hadar were confused by Quark's contradictory demands not to move and to lower the forcefields. When the Jem'Hadar raised their weapons, Quark shot them both. ( ) :The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the second guard's name as Makla'Gor.'' Jem'Hadar Officer The Jem'Hadar Officer was one of two Jem'Hadar who murdered the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations. Sisko attacked him and the other Jem'Hadar. This was really a simulation conducted on the Deep Space Nine crew by the Founders to determine what they would do, if the Dominion attempted to gain a foothold in Federation space. ( ) :Played by Christopher Doyle. Jem'Hadar Officer This Jem'Hadar officer was stationed at Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He had been ordered to locate Elim Garak, who was to be executed. While looking for Garak, the officer and his men discovered the tool several prisoners were using to reach communications equipment. The officer was killed when a Breen prisoner stole his weapon and shot him. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar officer was played by Barry Wiggins. Jem'Hadar Soldier This Jem'Hadar soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime in 2375. He and another soldier intercepted Damar and Garak on their way back from meeting with some other members of the Cardassian Resistance. Both Jem'Hadar were killed by Kira Nerys, who was disguised as a Breen at the time. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar soldier was played by Kevin Scott Allen. Jem'Hadar Soldier 2 This Jem'Hadar soldier attacked O'Brien on Deep Space 9 during peace negotiations between the Dominion and the Federation. He said O'Brien disrespected him. When Michael Eddington broke up the fight, he took the Jem'Hadar's side. This was part of a simulation that the Founders performed on the crew of Deep Space 9 to determine what they would do if the Dominion tried to take territory in the Federation. ( ) :He was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga. Jem'Hadar Soldier 3 This Jem'Hadar soldier was under the command of Goran'Agar, who had freed himself of his need for Ketracel White. Dr. Bashir was unable to cure the soldier or the rest of the regiment of the addiction. The soldier may have been killed by Goran'Agar so he would not suffer from withdrawal symptoms. ( ) :This Jem'Hadar was played by actor Michael H. Bailous. Jem'Hadar Soldier 4 Jem'Hadar Sodier #4 was stationed at a ketracel-white storage facility. He was killed when the station was destroyed by a bomb planted by Sisko and O'Brien. ( ) :This Jem'Hadar was played by actor Mark Lentry in an uncredited role. Jem'Hadar Soldiers These Jem'Hadar soldiers boarded the , and captured the crew who wanted to establish contact with the Founders. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar Soldiers were played by unknown actors. Jem'Hadar Soldiers (2373) These Jem'Hadar Soldiers were led by Kilana, a Vorta, to rescue a wounded Founder from a Dominion ship that crashed on Torga IV in early 2373. The Jem'Hadar soldiers, having failed to save the Founder, committed suicide soon after. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar Soldiers were played by unknown actors. Jem'Hadar Youth The teenage Jem'Hadar was found by Quark in a cargo bay of salvage he had purchased from Rionoj. At first the Jem'Hadar was a baby, and Commander Sisko and Dr. Bashir did not know it was a Jem'Hadar. Within three days the baby became a teenager. When it was revealed that the child was a Jem'Hadar, Odo took on the task of trying to educate and teach him to control his violent nature. He was not successful as the child became very aggressive and belligerent. Starfleet intended to transfer the child so that they could study him. The boy refused, stole a phaser and demanded that he be released so he could join his own kind. Odo persuaded Sisko to let him go, and Odo took the child back to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) :The Jem'Hadar youth was played by various young actors: first by an uncredited infant when he was first found, then by Hassan Nicholas as a young boy, and finally by Bumper Robinson as a teenager. Category:Jem'Hadar Jem'Hadar, Unnamed